


Consequences

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Magnus, Claiming, Collar, Dirty Talk, Dom!Magnus, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, Leashes, Light Torture, M/M, Mental Torture, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Sub!Alec, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, dark magnus, drugged!alec, glamour spells, hurt!Alec, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Magnus' possessive (and darker) side rears it head when his lover is taken from the Institute.Aka one does not take Alexander Lightwood without consequences.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I need some possessive, slightly dark Magnus in my life along with bottom!alec so here we are!

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when his phone belted out the ringtone he had chosen just for his Alexander. 

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus all but purred before his face turned to stone when a voice not his lover came over the speaker of the phone. 

“Magnus.” Lydia sounded breathless and on edge. 

“Miss Branwell, do I want to know why you have Alexander’s phone?” Magnus couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he talked. 

“I knew this would be the only way you would take my call.” Lydia sounded so sure of herself and Magnus silently conceded the point.

“What can the High Warlock of Brooklyn do to help you?” Magnus tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice; he very much missed his Alexander right now. 

“I don’t have much time, no one can know I called you but I need you to help me. It’s Alec, Aldertree and some hunter’s from Idris just appeared out of nowhere and took him for a meeting. They didn’t want anyone to see but I saw them, I don’t know if Alec was unconscious or drugged but they were dragging him out of the Institute through one of the back ways.” Lydia’s voice was trembling and Magnus felt fear closely followed by anger and then deadly calm cycle through him at the words. 

“Tell me everything you heard.” Magnus was on his feet, his magic swirling around him as his Warlock mark fought past their glamour as his magic reacted to his emotions. 

“They aren’t happy that he is with you Magnus, a Downworlder and a man… They took him to the City of Bones for a trial; I think they want to pin everything with Valentine on him as a scapegoat… Magnus I don’t think they will ever get to the trial, I think it’s just a cover because… I heard them talking about… Taking him to a conversion therapy centre just outside of Idris…” Lydia explained what she had overheard; very thankful conversion therapy and she had sworn all those centers had been shut down. 

“Conversion therapy…” Magnus felt horror well up his chest and he stored it to the side to increase his magic because he knew exactly what he was going to do. Alexander was his and no one was going to touch him without his permission. 

“I can’t do anything Magnus, Aldertree has Izzy, Jace and Clary on the other side of town. Alec will be out of reach before they can even get to him, please Magnus you have to save him.” Lydia begged and it was extremely out of character for her, but Alec was very close to her and she to him.

“Oh I plan on doing so, keep your head down and don’t let them know you heard them. Next time you see me I will have Alexander with me.” Magnus promised as his magic lashed out as his dark, possessive side he had tried to suppress in the past burst past the cracks in his control. 

“Thank you Magnus.” Lydia hung up the phone after those words were spoken and Magnus had to toss his phone down before he crushed it between his fingers. He let his magic create a whirlwind around him in his loft before he wrote out a fire message to Luke and Raphael, ordering them to get Isabelle, Jace and Clary someplace safe with them and to tell the Downworlder’s to stay the fuck out of his way. 

Magnus stood on the balcony as he mini whirlwind followed his every step, he faced towards where the City of Bones was located and he waved his arms creating a portal which he stepped through his magic turning red instead of blue as he did so. 

~~/~~

Alec tugged sluggishly at the cuffs that were around his wrists before he let out a soft puff of air as he leaned against the stonewall of the cell he had woken up in. He tried to remember what happened, but every part of him felt like it was going in slow motion and the stinging from his neck told his sluggish brain that he must have been drugged. He slowly moved his hands up over to cover his Parabatai rune and winced when he couldn’t feel anything coming from Jace, like their connection had been cut off and it hurt more than the drug pumping through his veins had done. 

“Alexander Lightwood, you are in the City of Bones at the orders of the Clave.” A Silent Brother’s voice echoed in Alec’s head making the Shadowhunter give an involuntary whine as the voice made his temple throb even past the effects of the drug. 

“We are to drop all glamour’s on you at the request of the Clave representatives here and then your trial will begin.” The brother explained and none of those words made sense to Alec, what was he on trial for? How did he even get to the City of Bones? What did they mean they were going to drop all his glamour’s? 

That last thought sparked something inside of him and he swallowed hard knowing that one secret of his will come to light once the glamour’s are dropped. He closed his eyes briefly before taking all his strength to open them again and let his head fall to the side to look outside of the cell he was sitting in. Adlertree, Inquisitor Herondale and some Shadowhunter’s he didn’t recognize where staring at him with disgust evident on their faces. 

Alec shivered as he felt a cold feeling wash over him as his glamour’s were stripped and he could feel their eyes all fixating on the decorative collar that was draped around his throat and Alec closed his eyes knowing that his secret was out and he just had a bad feeling over all. He started when he heard the Silent Brother’s voice in his head again, but this time it sounded scared and angry.

“You have no idea who you have brought to us, you have no idea who has given him that collar, who has claimed him as theirs. We will not be apart of this any longer as we value our lives, we will depart from the City of Bones as when he arrives to collect what is his this City may no longer exist.” The Silent brother all but ran down the hall, closely followed by the other Silent Brother’s who had been nearby.

“What did he mean? Lightwood, explain!” Inquisitor Herondale snapped as she stepped closer to the bars of the cell and Alec just felt his lips twitch up as the ground around him started to tremble.

“Lightwood!” Inquisitor Herondale roared even as she clutched at the nearby wall to settle her self as the walls shook and rocks started to crumble around them.

“You have something of mine.” Magnus voice rang out; crystal clear and deadly calm, which Alec knew when it came to Magnus, meant he was furious. 

Magnus’s eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth in a silent snarl when he saw Alec. His lover was cuffed and leaning against the wall off a cell, looking hazy and out of it. Normally Magnus liked that look on his lover but only after Magnus himself put it there. His blood boiled and he stalked forward with the grace a predatory hunting its prey. 

“Magnus Bane! You have no business here!” Inquisitor Herondale snapped, standing tall even though Magnus could basically smell her fear from where he stood. 

“Quite the contrary Herondale I of all people have business here. See you took something of mine and I would have him back.” Magnus let his glamour fall and his cat eyes stare down the group of Shadowhunter’s that he felt the need to turn to ashes. 

Inquisitor Herondale paled drastically as she turned to look at Alec while Aldertree edged down the hall, obviously trying to save his own skin. Magnus kept an eye on the man that had addicted Isabelle to Yin Fey and had caused nothing but trouble for him and his since he stepped foot in New York. Right now however his focus was on getting Alexander back into his arms where he belonged and would be safe. 

“Now either you can get out of my way or I can show you exactly why the Silent Brother’s fled and I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a Prince of Hell.” Magnus snarled letting some emotion break through as his magic sparked around him.

“This wasn’t my idea Warlock Bane!” Inquisitor Herondale blurted out in an obvious attempt to save her own skin. 

“Oh?” Magnus tilted his head to the feigning interest. 

“Yes! It was all Robert Lightwood’s idea!” Inquisitor Herondale stated and Magnus could see that it was the truth and a growl emitted from him when Alec let out a shocked whimper, obviously that was all the drug was allowing him to do at the moment. 

“I see.” Magnus said shortly, his urge to whisk Alexander away was overwhelming the need to portal to Idris and tear Robert apart with his bare hands. 

“Thank you for your information, in return I will give you a few minutes to leave before I bring this place down.” Magnus took a step towards Alec and watched amused as Inquisitor Herondale and the rest of the Shadowhunter’s scattered like ants following Aldertree who was basically at the door at the end of the hallway already. 

Magnus’ magic made the room shake violently as the Warlock ripped the bars of the cell away. It was the only thing keeping his Alexander from being in his arms and they bent and ripped like pieces of paper under his red tinted magic. Magnus knelt in front of Alec before tipping his lover’s chin up to get a good look at his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. 

“M’gnus?” Alec’s words were slurred and it looked like it took a lot of strength to even get those sounds out. 

“I’m right here darling, I’ve got you.” Magnus crooned as he cradled Alec’s cheek with his palm, his possessive side rearing up when the Shadowhunter made a soft noise as he nuzzled against the palm as his eyes fluttered shut.

“So this is why the Silent Brother’s fled.” Magnus hummed to himself as he used his other hand to trace the black and silver collar that bore his signature, he had used a glamour only he and Alec could see through to shield his lover’s collar from other’s prying eyes. It was a sight to see, his Shadowhunter commanding the other Shadowhunter’s with Magnus collar snug around his throat, unseen by everyone else. 

“Mmm.” Alec hummed his agreement remembering the words that had been projected into his mind. 

“Come on love, let’s get you out of here.” Magnus used his magic to scoop his lover up into his arms and a portal flared to life behind him, the moment he and Alec were safely in his loft the magic keeping the City of Bones from crumbling to the ground would give out and part of Magnus was pleased with this. The other more rational side was more focused on the man in his arms and how to get the drug out of his system and what to do about Robert Lightwood. 

Magnus stepped into his and Alec’s home and went straight to their bedroom, settling his lover onto their bed. Magnus undresses his lover the mundane way, not trusting his magic right now besides he needed to feel Alexander’s skin and pulse under his own fingers, so on Magnus went until his lover was clad only in his boxers and Magnus’ lips had been pressed to every inch of exposed skin. 

Magnus wrapped Alec in a blanket, kissing his lover’s lips tenderly and chuckled a bit when Alec tried to chase the kiss before his head sank back onto the pillow. 

“There will be time for that later darling, but right now let’s get that pesky drug out of your system hm?” Magnus traced Alec’s strong jawline before he stepped away from the bed, his magic having calmed down with Alec by his side once more where he belonged. 

Alec hummed; the most he could do with the drug still in his bloodstream and let his eyes flutter shut as he felt the familiar touch of Magnus’ magic wash over him. Slowly but surely Alec felt his sense’s returning to him and he felt more like himself than he had since he woke up in that cell in the City of Bones. 

“There you are.” Magnus hand on his cheek forced Alec to open his eyes and he found he could focus like normal and his limbs didn’t feel heavy and useless like before. 

“Hi.” Alec smiled as he leaned up to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. Magnus smiled into the kiss and returned it just as gently, not wanting to overwhelm his lover minutes after getting the drug out of his system. 

“Thank you for saving me.” Alec breathed out as their foreheads rested together, Magnus straddling him as they enjoyed the touch of the other’s body. 

“You are mine Alexander, it’s no hardship.” Magnus promised as he ran his hand down Alec’s jaw and then came to rest on the collar that was on full display for everyone to see. 

“Yours.” Alec promised like he had many times and smiled when Magnus’ eyes flashed darkly like they had many times in the past. 

“But maybe you should remind me.” Alec said with a cheeky smile, he loved seeing that possessive side of his lover and he also knew that Magnus wouldn’t really settle until that side was fully stated. 

“I do love the way your mind works Alexander.” Magnus purred and snapped his fingers now that his magic had settled and his own clothes disappeared and he wrapped his fingers around both their cocks. They moaned in unison as Magnus stroked them together, bringing them both to full hardness. 

“I want to ride you Sir, may I?” Alec asked breathless, as he looked up at Magnus, his pupils already blown wide and slipping into his headspace, something he needed after the day he had. 

“Of course you can darling.” Magnus smiled as he slid off of Alec to settle on the bed and his smile only grew larger when Alec settled on his waist, hands on Magnus’ chest to get his balance before he straighten up. Alec let out a gasp that turned into a low groan when he felt Magnus’ magic pulse through him and invisible fingers stretched him open, getting him wet with lube. 

“Color?” Magnus’ voice made Alec look down at him and his throat went dry at the sight of the familiar cords of rope and a leash held in his lover’s hand with a questioning look on his face. 

“Green Sir.” Alec twisted his own arms behind his back in a comfortable position and let out a sigh as the rope touched and tightened over his skin as Magnus expertly wrapped the rope around his chest and down behind and around his wrists to keep them bound in place. With a soft click the leash was then attached to the small silver D-ring at the front of Alec’s collar and the length of the leash was wrapped around Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus jerked it slightly to force Alec down to pull him in for a dirty, possessive kiss that Alec all but melted into. 

“Relax darling.” Magnus murmured as he eased himself into Alec’s body, groaning as the tight, wet heat surrounded him like it did every time he entered his lover. Alec let his head fall back and his mouth hang open as he let out an unrestrained moan as Magnus filled and stretched him, completing him in a way he never knew he needed until the first time they slept together. 

Magnus watched Alec’s face feeling his possessive side rear up again, not ever wanting to let anyone else see his Alexander like this and the way the sunlight came in through the bedroom window highlighting him Magnus swore he looked like an Angel, one that was all his. 

Magnus gave the leash some slack allow Alec to straighten up and the new angle made Magnus sink deeper into his Shadowhunter gaining a divine choked noise that made Magnus throb inside of his very Nephilim’s body. 

Magnus tugged on the leash just giving enough pressure for Alec to understand and start moving on his own, but letting Magnus control the speed with tugs on the leash. Alec rolled his hips a few times before he got into the rhythm of riding his lover. Alec let his head fall back and groans spill unashamed from his lips as he rocked back and forth atop of Magnus. If Alec had looked down he would have seen the dark, possessive, needy look that flared up in Magnus eyes before they de-glamoured and his cat eyes watched every move he made. Magnus propped his head up with one arm underneath his head as he enjoyed the show of Alec getting what he needed, riding his cock like he was born to do it. His face flushed and eyes closed but Magnus knew what they looked like under those closed eyelids. 

“Sir!” Alec let out a choked gasp when he adjusted the angle of his hips and Magnus’ cock hit against his prostate making his own cock drip with pre-cum. 

“Keep going darling, be a good boy for me and come untouched, just from fucking yourself on my cock.” Magnus crooned as he reached up to pinch one of Alexander’s nipples while tugging on the leash with just enough strength to up the speed of Alec’s hips. 

Magnus watched amazed as Alec rode him harder and faster than before, his own cock bouncing enticingly making Magnus want to either wrap his lips around the swollen head or lock it up to edge his Nephilim’s longer. That was for another night, he would allow Alec to come as soon as he was able tonight after the days events. 

“Come for me Alexander.” Magnus purred and watched as Alec’s body went rigid at the order and his Nephilim let out a sinful cry as he came, his stomach being painted white as he came untouched. Magnus followed close after, the sight, sound and feeling of his Alexander coming undone at his order. 

Alec whimpered as he felt Magnus’ cum fill him and he pitched forward against his lover’s chest breathing heavily and his had was foggy, but in a good way not like before. The hand carding through his hair and whispered words of praise and love lulled Alec into total darkness as his body now satisfied gave out after the days events. 

Magnus smiled as his Nephilim passed out from where he had collapsed on the Warlock’s chest with said Warlock’s cock still deep inside of him. Magnus kissed Alec’s hair and stayed like that after snapping his fingers and the ropes disappeared and Magnus shifted Alec’s arms so they wouldn’t cramp up overnight. Magnus didn’t move from his place within his lover and smirked when he felt his own cum start to trick out around his cock as he softened. 

He would have to plug his personal Shadowhunter up later once this mess with the Clave and Robert Lightwood was cleared up. Magnus was going to clear it up even if it meant ripping Robert’s throat out. No one got away with hurting his Angel like this, no one that still breathed that was. Tomorrow would be fun and if he phrased it right then his Alexander would agree with his plan.

“You are mine Alexander, mine and no one else’s ever.” Magnus swore to the slumbering Shadowhunter who just shifted before letting out a content murmur before falling silent again. Magnus just held his lover tighter and traced the collar on his neck, cutting the deflect rune in half as he let his mind plan out what the next day would bring and how he would show the Clave that Alexander was not be touched ever again.

~~/~~

Magnus stormed into the Institute the next morning, having heard from Lydia that Robert had arrived late the previous night and was making himself at home in Alec’s office. Alec was hurrying after his angry boyfriend, their fingers still intertwined and half terrified for whoever angered Magnus this much and half turned on and wanting to crash to his knees to be good for him to calm him down. 

Magnus tugged him towards his office and his red tinted magic flung the door open, Alec was tugged into his own office before the door was slammed shut behind him and a click was heard as the door locked itself.

“How dare you.” Magnus spat at Robert who was sitting in Alec’s chair behind Alec’s desk and a wave of coldness washed down Alec’s spine, he had believed Magnus when he was told his father was behind his being taken, but seeing it was a different story and his knees felt weak. 

“How are you here?” Robert rose to his feet, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the couple and horrified understanding appearing on his eldest son’s face. 

“So it’s true, you really are behind this.” Alec whispered sounding like he had just been punched in the gut. Magnus twisted around to see the heartbroken expression on his lover’s face and that made his stomach twist up into knots. 

“Alexander, please let me deal with this.” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and they locked eyes for a moment and Alec nodded his consent and let out a small gasp as his eyes went glassy and he slowly sank to his knees and leaned his head against Magnus leg. Magnus smiled at the sigh his lover made in his trance, it was something Magnus had used before only at Alexander’s agreement. It was like a dream of sort, he may look awake but his mind was someplace more pleasant. He could do damage control after he dealt with the threat. 

“What have you done to him Downworlder?” Robert all but roared but he froze when Magnus snapped, easily immobilizing him. 

“He’s someplace happy, someplace where his own father didn’t have him kidnapped, taken to the City of Bones of all places and then to be sent off to conversion therapy like there is something wrong with him being in love!” Magnus felt his glamour drop and his cat eyes narrowed at Robert as his magic whirled around him and Alec in a protective and powerful display. 

“Do you want to see what caused the Silent Brother’s of all people to flee from the City of Bones?” Magnus asked, his anger coming off him in waves now. Robert was frozen but his eyes flickered between Magnus and his son who was all but nuzzling the Warlock’s leg, looking peaceful even with those glassy, unseeing eyes. 

“They saw this and they realized that Alexander belonged to me and I would raise Hell on Earth to get him back to my side.” Magnus waved his hand and Alec’s collar shimmered into sight and Robert’s eyes widened the best they could with being frozen in place. 

“Alexander has been mine for a long time now and nothing would stop me from keeping him at my side, happy and content like he should be. You tried to take that away from the both of us and I do not take that lightly. Normally I would simply tear you apart and leave your body parts scattered as a warning to others, but as you are Alexander’s father I’ll just make you feel like I’m tearing you apart while leaving you fully intact.” Magnus’ lips curled up in to a cruel smile as his red magic twisted around Robert and with his body, vocal cords included frozen Magnus watched as the man let out a soundless scream, tears pouring down his cheek as he was ripped apart from the inside out repeatedly. Magnus stroked Alec’s hair while he watched the silent pain play over Robert’s face over and over again. 

When Magnus noticed that Robert’s eyes had gone unseeing, he snapped his fingers and his magic retreated and Robert collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. 

“My magic has made it impossible for you to tell anyone about this, I will not hesitate to do this again and perhaps something even worse if you or the Clave go after Alexander again. Remember the mercy I showed you today Robert Lightwood.” Magnus patted Robert’s face harshly before helping Alec to his feet before creating a portal. 

Magnus smirked at Robert over his shoulder as he and Alec portaled away, Alec’s collar still on full display and Magnus claim and words ringing in the air of the office behind them.


End file.
